1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an applicator to apply fluid, liquid, gel, medicine or lotion to a human or animal body. In particular, the invention is for an applicator having interchangeable heads that may be adjustably positioned.
2. Background of the Invention
An applicator may be used to apply fluid, cream, gel, medicine or lotion (collectively referred to as lotion in this specification) to hard-to-reach places, such as a person's back. A lotion applicator may also be used to avoid contaminating the lotion by the hands and to avoid getting lotion on the hands. The lotion applicator may also be useful for people with disabilities who may have difficulty in reaching parts of their body which people of normal abilities can easily reach. The lotion applicator may also be used for applying lotion to animals.
There have been several applicators in the past. For example, Turcotte (U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,393) discloses a dispenser having a frame with a hollow concave bottom surface to receive lotion. A porous pad stretched over a frame handle may be unscrewed to saturate the porous pad with lotion.
Meyer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,318) discloses a tool with a handle having a reservoir separated from a sponge by plastic or metal. The plastic or metal is pierced by sharpened rods to release solution.
Holberg et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,254) discloses a surgical scrub device having a hollow handle for storage of liquid and a replaceable sponge retained on dispensing tip by detent protrusions.
Wirt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,327) discloses a liquid applicator with an inner layer of porous metering material and an outer layer of open-cell foam sponge material to regulate the flow of liquid.
Staub (U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,962) discloses lotion applicator with a one-piece frame, an elongated handle, a reservoir, and an applicator.
Although there have been several applicators in the past, there remains a need for an applicator that can lock an applying surface at several, discrete positions. The applying surface must be capable of being moved over an area of skin while overcoming frictional resistance without changing the position of the applying surface with respect to the handle.
There additionally remains a need for an applicator with interchangeable heads that may be quickly and easily interchanged.